User blog:Lightning789/My thoughts on Camping Cops
In this post, I wanted to talk a little bit of something many players are fully aware of: camping cops. It is something so common, but I wanted to address it in a different way rather than complaining. I wanted to discuss not solely why they're annoying for some, but why you should not complain about them. Do not get me wrong when I say this, I know for some its annoying. However, I do feel as if there is another side to this that should be acknowledge, a and that is what I am going to try to do for those who only focus on the "annoyance" spectrum. While some will people like me will agree that camping is part of the game, a good amount of people will big to differ. Just to be clear, this thread is not to promote the idea that players should stop raging over this issue. I am merely stating both sides of what many people face in-game, and how they may react to it. Why it brings annoyance/anger It is not uncommon to find a player who would rage in chat over a cop who "camped" outside of said building. It brings irritation to the criminal who has been arrested in this specific way, causing accusations towards the cop as a "camper." Many players may do this because they do not find it a legitimate method to arrest criminals, and rather should not wait outside the building in order to get caught easily. Of course, you may find a criminal who gets arrested even if the cop isn't camping, but rages anyways. However, camping as a cop is one of the most primary ways to bring out the worst out of other players. Camping cops are something not many people want to deal with. Why complaining about camping cops is unnecessary Don't hate me right away. As mentioned, this is something that can sometimes bring anger to myself as well. However, they're some factors that may make someone think before typing something anger related things in chat. The first thing that comes to my mind when I think of this is how unrealistic it can be. When players complain that police cops camp outside of a building that is being robbed, It makes me think that they want them to stand back a couple of feet before even attempting to arrest them. Realistically speaking, cops aren't going to do that (in-game, and in society). If cops aren't able to make their way in certain buildings such as the museum, they are going to do whatever they can to arrest you, and that may include waiting outside the building for you to come out. It's something that is part of the game, and I find a few people that do not feel as if it is something worth to complain over. This applies to not only camping, but just being arrested in general. Crimminals already have many advantages, that cops do not have. For some, escaping the prison while not being caught/arrested is more than easy, and killing cops are extremely easy too because they do not have to worry about getting within range of them. What you can do to avoid camping cops In the end, it's not the end of the world. There are a few things you can do to avoid camping cops. One of the more obvious reasons is to use the map, something that some players already do. Say for example you are in the museum. You can avoid the door in which the cop is standing at by locating the cop at the map. This will allow you to go through the door that the cop is not standing at, ensuring your safety for the most part. Another tip is using a vehicle that will allow you to escape more quickly. Vehicles such as the volt bike or Dirtbike have good acceleration, increasing your chances of escaping rather than using a Camaro, or a slower type of vehicle. In addition, certain vehicles like these allow you to slip through tight corners, something cops may have trouble getting through with their vehicles. These are some small tips that may help you when escaping. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts